The Final Conflict
by DarkZeroVirus
Summary: The Final Battle


The Final Conflict  
SunGod and Pharaoh 90 fused?!?!?  
Destruction of Forever!  
(one-shot)  
  
The crimson stain of fresh blood, would have been a blessing compared to this. Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Pluto had all been slaughtered in the vilest way possible. SunGod90 had removed their star seeds and crushed them before their very eyes. The girls did nothing but spasm for a few seconds, and then their bodies disappeared.  
Only Sailormoon, Jade, and Rob were left. All suffering, from the loss of their friends, and the fact that they were almost out of energy, this battle might not be possible to win. Still, they had to try, even if it seemed like a no win situation.  
Rob stood up, and Jade did as well. The two of them suddenly dashed at SunGod90, in an attempt to take him by force. SunGod90 raised his hand, and fired a burst of energy at the two of them. The blast missed Jade, but Rob was stopped in his tracks.  
He then fired another blast of energy at Jade, and that one connected. Jade's body rose, and stood next to Robs. Then he bellowed with laughter, "You are finished!"  
With that, he fired two small spheres of gold energy. One struck Rob in the chest, the other struck Jade. The two saiyans shrieked in torment as their star seeds were removed. But the two didn't fall over; they just hung there, slightly above the ground.  
"What, not dead yet," SunGod90 yelled. "Here, let me help!!" He then held his hands up in the air, and two beams of energy spurred out of them. They were directed at the hearts of the two saiyans. Their heart crystals were lifted out, and hung slightly below the extracted star seeds.  
"This is where you end, you pathetic Saiyans!" He called out. The star seeds shattered in midair, and the remains floated in the air. Instead of disappearing, the remains circled around, and entered the corresponding heart crystal. Both crystals began to glow a golden color.  
Jade and Rob heads raised to eye level, and looked at SunGod90. They both spoke at once, "You have killed too many people!" They both said to him. "This ends now!!"  
The heart crystals of the two Saiyans merged into each other, and one large golden crystal stood between the two of them. Rob and Jade began to scream, as the change began.  
The surge of energy was so bright, not even SunGod90 could keep his eyes open, and energy engulfed the two of them. Then, it slowly began to dissipate. Only one warrior remained.  
"What the hell are you?!?!?" SunGod90 yelled.  
"Rob..Jade?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I am neither Rob, nor Jade. I am the instrument of your destruction!" The fused warrior yelled. "I am Rade!!"  
SunGod90 looked on in shock as Rade dashed toward him. The two of them began to beat the crap out of each other. Kicks, punches, and energy blasts were exchanged. When the smoke cleared, SunGod90 was clutching his side in pain, and Rade was hovering in front of him.  
"Its time to finish this, no more will be killed by you!" Rade hollered. Its hands extended to the side, and were brought together in front. Then they were pulled to the side in the familiar fashion of the famous move, but somehow were different.  
"Shining.Kae..mae..ha..mae..ha!!!!!!!!!!!" Rade thrust its arms forward, and a stream of energy burst out at SunGod90. There was a flash, and it seemed as if Sailor Moon could see both Jade and Rob firing the blast.  
"Oh my." She yelled.  
"What the FUCK..you think you can stop me with this???" SunGod90 yelled. He was straining to block the attack, but it was beginning to overpower him.  
"Yeah, FUCK this!!!" Rade yelled. "HA!" The familiar aura formed around it, and more energy was pumped into the attack. SunGod90 lost his footing.  
"Noooooooooooooo.." His voice trailed off as his body was disintegrated by the Shining Kamehamaeha.  
Rade returned to Jade and Rob. Jade looked over at Rob, "We did it, together," She hugged him, and collapsed in his arms.  
"Yes, we did," Rob fell to the ground, still holding Jade. He passed out...  
  
End... 


End file.
